Carry On
by ButterflyMiko
Summary: Ed and Al were best friends as children with Kuri and Reiko Hikawa, an ancient clan of priestesses with a secret connection to Hohenhiem, and alas, to Father himself. After a tragedy happened to them all, they decide to go together on the quest to regain what had been lost. With the Hikawa Magic and the Elric Alchemy, they will find their answer.
1. First Alchemyst

Kurai Hikawa was just an ordinary girl.

She was content to paint in her studio where she was famous as the Artist of Life.

But everything changed when she had to move from creating lifelike artworks, to molding life into prosthetics using her BioMagical Engineering.

But before all that she was just a girl with a conflicting heart born from an ancient priestess.

It all started five hundred years ago.

Midoriko and Khione...a ballad of their tragic destiny.

Midoriko was a priestess who survived through a violent age where wars never ceased.

She survived by becoming a master of the skill of Lotis; which allowed her to achieve Naohi in her Inner Heart; thus giving birth to the power she was famous for: Shikon.

But back then, she was just an innocent girl who knew nothing of fighting or war.

"Lady Priestess!" Slave 23 chased after the young priestess.

Slave 23 was the priestess' constant partner and helper. He was ten years younger than she, and looked up to her greatly. She in turn treated him well, and he was not treated as poorly as many other slaves.

"Do not come 23!" Midoriko said, holding up a hand in warning.

"Huh?" Slave 23 stopped and stared.

There she was, the cause of all the trouble: Midoriko's Rival, Khione.

Khione was a dark priestess. While Midoriko was a master of the Lotis, the good runes of the Inner Heart; Khione was a master of the Maram, the evil runes that taint the heart and make it wicked and cursed with malice.

"That woman is..." Slave 23 said. "The dark priestess with the frozen heart; Khione. The Maram master."

Khione turned and her smile could freeze the sun. "Is that girl your companion?"

Midoriko nodded. "He is my partner."

"Are you sure about this Midoriko?" Khione said. "I am perfectly capable of handling this alone. Take your partner and get back."

The two faced the battle as Slave 23 stood back.

"You need not worry." Midoriko said fearlessly.

"I'm impressed." Khione said. "Your dear partner may be in danger, yet you refuse to budge."

"DAA-RA!" Khione cried, and a rune lit up red on her wrist.

The wind ripped the breath from their lungs, but the enemy stood firm.

"RAN-GU!" Midoriko cried, and a rune lit up in blue on her forearm.

A fierce lion spirit leapt from her hands and devoured the enemy.

"You are such a cold woman." Khione said. "How alike we are, Midoriko. We who are not women. We, who are miko."

"Yes. I am miko." Midoriko said. "That is my destiny."

Slave 23 followed after the young priestess. Despite her strong words, Slave 23 knew his mistress to be lonely.

Xxx

Midoriko sat beside Slave 23 and gave him some onigiri.

"23. Do you know what the greatest of all powers is?" Midoriko asked.

"Is it one of the Lotis?" Slave 23 said eagerly.

"Of course not." Midoriko smiled. "This is much more powerful."

"Tell me more!" Slave 23 said.

"It makes the ugly beautiful. It makes a coward brave. It makes the weak strong. It is the Greatest of all Powers." Midoriko said.

"What is it?" Slave 23 said.

"Love." Midoriko said. "But a Priestess must never succumb to it. She must choose duty over her heart."

Xxx

"Hey, you over there." Homunculus said.

"Oh, crap!" Slave 23 jumped. He had been slacking off again.

"Don't worry." Homunculus said. "Over here."

Slave 23 looked over and saw the Homunculus, the Dwarf in the Flask.

So this had been what the Lady Priestess had taken his blood for. Her great experiment. Midoriko had said that she had combined the great Runic Arts with the Scientific Arts to create something new she called: Alchemy.

"What the hell?" Slave 23 said.

"Come on." Homunculus said. "Aren't you at least a little surprised?"

Slave 23 rolled his eyes, not really interested. "If I do get surprised, will you give me something?"

"I guess you're always at ease. I like you." Homunculus smiled at him.

Slave 23 didn't like the smile.

"What's your name?" Homunculus asked him.

"Slave Number 23." Slave 23 said.

"I didn't ask for a number. I want your real name." Homunculus specified.

"I don't have a name. I'm a slave." Slave 23 pointed out.

"Slave?" Homunculus said, sounding like he was recalling something. "People who are stripped of their rights and freedom, and are exchanged as possessions in conveyance?"

"Conveyance?" Slave 23 scratched his head. He didn't know such big words.

"To transfer property and rights and such." Homunculus smiled. "You're not very bright, are you?"

"Shut up!" Slave 23 yelled.

"I don't understand how I was born from someone like you." Homunculus said. "You're the one who gave me blood, aren't you?"

"They did take a lot of blood from me to use for experiments..." Slave 23 reasoned.

"I was born because you gave me blood." Homunculus said. "Thank you. Umm..."Slave Number 23" just sounds too cold. I'll give you a name, then."

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Slave 23 was starting to get angry.

"Don't you want a cool name? Let's see..." Homunculus started to think. "Teo... Teofrastus Bombastus."

"Too long." Slave 23 was annoyed.

"Ah, it can't be too long; else you won't be able to memorize it. You're dumb, after all." Homunculus laughed.

"Quit saying that!" Slave 23 shouted.

"Then how about Van?" Homunculus decided. "Van Hohenheim."

"Van Hohen, eh?" Slave 23 said, liking it. "I should be able to remember that."

"You spell it like..." Homunculus said. "Wait, do you know how to read and write?"

"I don't need to know to work." Hohenheim said.

"The work of a slave, right?" Homunculus said. "Don't you want freedom and rights? Do you plan on ending your life as a slave without gaining basic human rights? That's the same as being in this stuffy flask. I'm going to share my knowledge with you, Van Hohenheim."

"Hey... What are you?" Hohenheim asked. "What should I call you?"

"The Little One Inside the Flask. So... call me "Homunculus"." Homunculus said

Xxx

After a particularly terrible battle in which she worked alongside Khione, the dark priestess came to her and asked her a question.

"Are you sure you don't want your reward?" Khione said, holding out a bag of money.

"Yes. You may have it, Khione." Midoriko said.

"I see. Well then, thanks." Khione smiled. "Midoriko, here is a bit of advice from one priestess to another."

Khione came closer and the temperature dropped. It began to snow as she gave a chilling smile.

"When a priestess abandons all human feelings," Khione said. "Her true power comes alive. But if one is a woman, it's only natural to have care, to have feelings, and to love people. You must love no one."

"Love?" Midoriko scoffed. "I love no one."

"Do not forget this." Khione warned. "You must care about no one, not even your partner. If you protect another life above your own,, you will die a violent death."

Khione pulled Midoriko close to her face.

"And I will be the one to snuff out your light at last."

Midoriko jerked back. "Hmph. I shall remember those words."

Midoriko scowled at Hohenheim afterwards. "That Khione is unscrupulous."

"Huh?" Hohenheim questioned.

"She just placed a curse on me." Midoriko stated.

"A curse?" Hohenheim asked.

Midoriko smiled, calmingly. "There's nothing to worry about. For there is no way that I would fall in love."

Xxx

"RU-TA!" Hohenheim cried and his rose petals sharpened and shredded the tree branch.

"You've improved greatly." Midoriko said.

"Thank you." Hohenheim said.

"Next is the Sealing Lotis." Midoriko said.

"Sealing?" Hohenheim said. "I know all sorts of Seals and Wards."

Midoriko extended her arm. "This is the Sealing Lotis. Areto. We use it for enemies who are invincible."

"And then what happens to the enemy?" Hohenheim said.

"They fall into an eternal sleep." Midoriko said. "They will only Awaken if the Awakening Lotis, Utei, is cast."

"But in my studies Areto is used to awaken victims of catatonia or deep sleep." Hohenheim said.

"Yes I have never been able to seal an enemy with it. It requires...Maram. That Maram: Rajika. Death. But you must never use it. It will darken your heart." Midoriko said.

Xxx

"All was created from one, and it eventually returns to one. In other words, one is all. All exists due to one...and all exists within one. If one does not contain all, then there exists nothing." Hohenheim recited.

"You pass." Midoriko said. "You're now a fine alchemist, Hohenheim."

"I'm still not good enough to be on my own." Hohenheim said. "My abilities are far beneath yours, Lady Priestess."

Midoriko nodded and left.

"You know, I'm really thankful." Hohenheim said to the Homunculus.

"For what?" Homunculus asked.

"Because you gave me knowledge. I'm able to live a good life like this." Hohenheim said. "I'm also happy to be in the Lady Priestess' favor. It may be possible that I can marry someone in the future and start my own family."

"A family, eh?" Homunculus said. "Humans are inconvenient creatures, aren't they? The species can't live on unless they all create a community and expand."

"Don't talk like that." Hohenheim said. "It may be stupid in your eyes, but having friends and family...may bring one happiness. For us humans, that is."

"Really?" Homunculus said.

"Then what do you consider happiness?" Hohenheim said.

"Let's see..." Homunculus said. "I don't want to be too greedy, but I guess being able to leave this flask would make me happy."

Xxx

Midoriko brought Homunculus to the King. He asked the Homunculus to provide him with the secret to immortality.

"Immortality..." Homunculus said. "I wonder why fools who gained ultimate authority and prosperity begin to wish for that."

"Mind your tongue!" Midoriko said. "You're talking to the King! If you continue to be disrespectful, I'll break the flask!"

"You're going to destroy the source of the knowledge you don't know about?" Homunculus said.

"Cease your prattling." King said. "Can you make me immortal or not?"

"Growing impatient as you age, huh?" Homunculus said. "How sad, King of Xerxes. Fine, I'll tell you how to achieve immortality."

Xxx

"What's with the construction?" Midoriko asked the villagers.

"We're making a waterway for irrigation." Hohenheim said. "The King ordered a waterway to extend around the entire country. Nothing less to be expected from the King of Xerxes. He even thinks about commoners like us."

"That's right." Midoriko said, but she looked very suspicious and sought out her partner Khione.

xxx

"Kill them all. Understood?" King said.

"Yes, sir..." Khione said.

"Hurry! Waste no time!" King said. "Hurry and carve a bloody crest into the land!"

Xxx

"The village to the north was raided?" Midoriko said.

"I heard everyone there was killed." Hohenheim said. "And the same thing happened in the village to the west last time. I wonder who's behind it..."

"How terrible." Homunculus said.

"Yeah, how awful." Hohenheim said.

Xxx

Midoriko stood under the cherry blossoms next to Khione, who had finished off yet another enemy.

"How admirable." Khione said. "But I understand if you stand beneath the cherry trees for too long, you will go insane."

Khione smiled coldly and the temperature dropped. The Maram Priestess seemed, if possible, markedly more evil.

"I wonder if it's because of these cherry trees...you seem like a completely different person from last I saw you." Khione said. "And your pitifully weak powers...villagers are being murdered left and right.."

"I see..." Midoriko said. "So this was your plan, and who was your accomplice?"

Khione rose up in the air and sent a snake after Midoriko.

Midoriko struck the snake-like creature with her bow and it flew back into Khione's right eye.

"Damn you, Midoriko!" Khione gasped.

"Get back! I shall spare your life." Midoriko snapped.

Xxx

"Your Majesty, the transmutation circle is finally complete." Khione smiled.

"Truly, it has been a long time." King said. "This is all we need to do, right?"

"Yeah, you'll be able to become immortal." Homunculus said.

"That's amazing." Khione said. "The King is going to become immortal."

Khione headed out of the city as it lit up with a transmutation circle.

"I guess it's what they call the turning point of the century." Khione smiled.

Xxx

And so, the Lotis Priestess ventured to the Taijiya Cave for the Final Battle.

"What was it you did to Slave 23!" Midoriko demanded. "PAA-SA!"

"You want truth?" Khione said, lunging with knife like ice. "Why was your partner, your so-called friend, so easily broken? Such a fragile, laughable trust you had in each other! He never doubted the Homunculus' deception!"

"Despicable! ARE-GO!" Midoriko growled.

Spiritual chains bound the dark priestess.

"KA-SHA!" Khione shattered the chains. "Your love, friendship, and care for him, was your undoing. Greatest Power? Don't make me laugh! SHA-NA!"

Midoriko collapsed.

"Do you have even strength to finish me like you promised?" Khione laughed coldly. "RA-JI-KA!"

No! She would not die. She didn't deserve it!

"UT-EI!" Midoriko screamed the counter-word.

Xxx

"So this is immortality..." King said.

Then he started to die along with everyone else.

"What's this?!" Hohenheim said, holding the Homunculus.

"You said that since we're in the center of it, we wouldn't be harmed!" King said.

"What?" Hohenheim said. "What's happening?! Hey! Homunculus!"

"The true center of the transmutation circle is where you're standing right now." Homunculus said.

"What?!" Hohenheim said.

"I opened the gate using your blood inside of me." Homunculus said. "You're a relative that shares my blood, Hohenheim! Right now, you and I are at the center of the world!"

"Your Majesty!" Hohenheim said.

"He's dead." Homunculus said.

"Is anyone here?!" Hohenheim said. "Where is the Lady Priestess? She left Xerxes just before...along with Lady Khione..."

"Yes." Homunculus said. "The two of them have no doubt slaughtered each other by now."

"No..." Hohenheim said. "Please... Someone, say something."

"It's no use. Everyone has had their souls taken from them." Homunculus said.

He stepped out wearing Hohenheim's form.

"So...How do you like my new body?" Homunculus said.

"It's... me..." Hohenheim said.

"I created a body for myself using the information stored in your blood." Homunculus said. "Finally, I can walk with my own two feet."

"You're... Homunculus?" Hohenheim said. "What is this?! What did you do?!"

"In return for you giving me blood, I gave you a name and shared my knowledge with you." Homunculus said. "I also gave you an eternal body."

"Eternal?" Hohenheim said, starting to panic.

"Try focusing all of your consciousness into yourself." Homunculus said.

Hohenheim focused, and felt all the souls of Xerxes swirling around inside him. He wanted to scream, he wanted to cry, but there was nothing he could do for them.

"Can't you hear the voices?" Homunculus smiled cruelly. "The voices of all the people, who lived in this country, sacrificed for your immortal body. Well, half of them went to me. Thanks for your help, Hohenheim."

Xxx

Hoheheim ventured to Taijiya cave, hoping to save the Lady Priestess, his Teacher.

He came just in time to see them both die.

Midoriko and Khione were both destroyed in the resulting explosion, bodies mummified in the cave.

Out of Midoriko's chest sprang the mummified fully formed Philosophers Stone.

Complete within were the souls of Midoriko and Khione.

Hohenheim obeyed Midoriko's order and disposed of the Stone in the well in the center of the city.

Five Hundred years later, a baby girl was born with the jewel at her core. This girl was Kurai Hikawa.


	2. Wiccan Rede

**July 18, 1904**

Reiko Hikawa sighed and glared at the Elric brothers as they began doing alchemy to create her 'present.'

"Hey, y'know I want a fox plush right?" Reiko said.

Reiko had red hair, green eyes, and pale skin with freckles. She wore a purple Asian top patterned with Casablanca flowers, black leather pants, and black flats. Her hair was kept up in a ponytail with a purple bow.

"We know." Al said. "Ready brother?"

"Ready!" Ed said.

The two transmuted the plush and gave it to her.

"Wow!" Reiko said.

"Isn't it cool?" Kuri ran over, hugging her duck plushie the brothers had given her earlier.

Kuri was Japanese, with caramel colored skin and dark brown long wavy hair. She had blue eyes. She wore a white shirt edged in red embroidery and dark red capris, with socks and light brown flip flops. She wore a gold pentacle around her neck.

_Xxx_

_That was our very first use of alchemy. Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. That is alchemy's first law of Equivalent Exchange. In those days, we really believed that to be the world's one, and only, truth._

_An' it harm none, do what ye will. That is the Wiccan Rede's Law of Personal Gain. In those days, we really believed that to be the world's one, and only, truth._

Xxx

"You kids already understand alchemy!" Kaori said. "Sounds like you could use some Wiccan studies as well!"

"Aw Grams do we have to share our studies with boys!" Kuri protested.

"At least we aren't magic addicts like you two!" Ed said.

"Shut up. You're short!" Kuri snapped.

"Taller than you teensy miko!" Ed said.

"Chibi alchemist!" Kuri growled.

"Enough!" Reiko poured water on them. "Wash up! We're having stew tonight!"

"Where do you think they learned it all?" Kaori asked Trisha.

"Well they are his sons after all." Trisha said.

Xxx

"How did you learn alchemy?" Trisha asked the boys after dinner.

"From Dad's books." The brothers said in unison.

"You mean you actually understand that?" Trisha said. "The world's alchemists would be shocked."

"Are we in trouble?" Al asked.

"Of course not! I'm so proud!" Trisha said. "You two are welcome to his books. I want you to learn all you can!"

**Aug 12, 1904**

Ed, Rei, Al, and Kuri were all lying down in sleeping bags in the Hikawa main room. Decorated on the ceiling were stars and planets the Hikawas had done.

"When I get my own place I'm gonna put stars on every ceiling!" Kuri said.

"Yeah and we're all gonna be friends forever!" Rei said.

"No, we'll all get married and have families and never be together again." Al said.

"Never!" Ed said. "Cuz we're gonna marry each other! I'm gonna marry Kuri and you're gonna marry Rei!"

"Pinkie promise!" Rei and Kuri said, offering their pinkies to Al and Ed.

Ed took Kuri's pinkie and Al took Rei's. "It's a promise!"

**Sept 3, 1904**

"Mom look what we made!" Al said. "This one's mine, and that one's brother's! I'm still working on mine!"

"They're both amazing!" Trisha said.

"You think Dad would be proud?" Al said.

"When he gets home he'll tell you so!" Trisha said.

But Ed noticed the break in her voice and grabbed his transmute.

"I'm going to Kuri's!"

Al followed. "Why are you angry at Dad brother?"

"He ditched us. And makes Mom cry. I don't like him for those reasons..." Ed said softly.

Al put a hand on his brother's shoulder.

**Dec 12, 1904**

"Al hurry up! Mom sorry we're late!" Ed said.

The house was silent.

"Mom!" Ed saw her on the floor.

Al called for a doctor.

After a while, Kaori began caring for Trisha.

"She'll wake soon, but I can't say for how long." Kaori said.

Kuri walked in, looking miserable, as if she hadn't slept.

"Ed...Al..." Kuri hugged them. "Don't ask how I know...just make...these words to your Mama count ok?"

She covered her face and ran into her sisters arms, sobbing.

Unsure what she meant, the brothers went to their mother's side.

"There's money in the house...take it, and take care of each other..." Trisha said.

Ed suddenly realized that this might be his last moment with her. "Mom w-we...love you! Is there something we can do? Anything?"

"Transmute...a ring of flowers?" Trisha said. "Your father used to make them for me."

Her hand dropped from theirs.

The brothers realized she had loved their alchemy because she was reminded of their father.

Xxx

The two brothers sat at her gravestone for hours.

"Brother, I'm hungry. And I'm cold, too. How are we gonna do this? How are we gonna live without her?" Al said.

"We're not, Al. We're going to bring her back." Ed said.

After that the brothers decided to find a teacher and learn real strong alchemy. The kind that could bring back the dead.

**Feb 20, 1910**

"Water, 35 liters; carbon, 20 kilograms; ammonia, 4 liters; lime, 1.5 kilograms; Phosphorous, 800 grams." Ed said.

"Salt, 250 grams; saltpeter 100; sulfur 80; fluorine 7.5; iron, 5; silicon, 3 grams." Al said.

"And trace amounts of fifteen other elements. Yeah. That's everything. The physical ingredients of a human body. Now if we can just put together a soul, we should be able to call Mom back from the other side." Ed said.

"Brother are you sure about this?" Al said. "I have a bad feeling."

"Don't wimp out on me now." Ed said. "We're gonna see Mom smile again!"

They sat around the circle.

"Ready Al?" Ed said.

"What about the soul?" Al said.

Ed cut both their fingers. "Our blood from her blood. The spark that starts life."

They started the transmutation in a blast of red light. But soon there was a rebound.

Ed's leg was ripped away, and Al was dragged into the light.

"Brother! Brother please!" Al screamed.

"AL!"

The light dimmed leaving him alone.

"Give him back! Take my leg, take my arm, take my heart you can have it! GIVE HIM BACK HE'S ALL I HAVE LEFT!"

Ed clapped his hands together.

Xxx

Kuri Hikawa opened her eyes. There it was again. The sound of the killers footsteps as he stepped forward. Blood dripped off the blade where he had sliced her skin—or was it his own?

Kuri backed up, coward that she was, no weapon, no way to fight back. Kuri hid in the cupboard.

"Stay there, sister," Rei whispered. "Don't make a sound."

Kuri bit her lip. She tasted blood.

Nothing could convince her to move. Kuri was frozen. Kuri closed her eyes against the fear. Then she heard her parents screams as they were being murdered.

What was that? Was she crying?

No...that was blood. Pouring from her eyes. What was this pain? The anguish of death...the pain and darkness that came with the end of life?

The last two lights came into view. One that Kuri could not feel, could not read, frozen to her power. That thing out there, it wasn't human, she couldn't feel it. The other being out there was Kuri's twin, her Rei. The only one whose heart beat same as hers.

Caught by the hands of the monster, Kuri's mouth opened to scream...and no words came out. The blood from her eyes pooled into a circle, crystallizing. Kuri gazed at the hideous thing in awe and fear. Swirling within the little orb...light and dark...everything and nothing...her life flashed inside the tiny orb. The Shikon no Tama.

She grasped the orb in her hands as the homunculus Envy defiled her, gripping it as if it could save her. It couldn't. His face changed to Ed's, mocking her feelings.

She screamed, and the Shikon no Tama flashed, a bright silver light, she heard a cry of pain from the homunculus, then Rei's voice, crying out her name. The shape of a fox.

Then, darkness. Bliss.

Xxx

Kuri got to her feet, headed to the bathroom, stepping over bodies. She took a shower, then dressed and came out. "The Elrics. We have to go over there."

"Sister you need a hospital. A rape kit..." Rei attempted.

Kuri waved it off. "I don't know what your talking about Brother. Nothing like that ever happened. Stay here. When I return I expect it clean and ready to receive patients. Grams will be home any day and we need her expertise on prosthetics."

"Sister..." Rei tried again, but realized it was kinder to let her live in her own reality she had clearly created.

Kuri walked to the door of the house, and slowly opened it.

There was the distinct sound of someone screaming. A flash of light, and then darkness.

"Kuri!" it was Al that saw her.

The transmutation was done, Ed was bleeding on the floor, and the suit of armor that was speaking to her was Al.

"Can you help him? Please help him!" Al begged her.

Kuri stepped forward, hands on her mouth, tears pouring down her cheeks. "I will help. But I can't carry him far. I'll get him to the Hikawa Compound. Grams will know what to do."

Kuri lifted Ed, and followed Al to the Hikawa Compound.

"Al," Kuri said quickly. "I-I'm so sorry. So…So sorry. Someday, I'll make it up to you."

"Make what up?" Al asked, confused. "You saved us, Kuri!"

"No," Kuri said. "I should have gotten there sooner."

**May 3 1910**

"So that was a human transmutation. And it was your doing." Mustang said. "Hello there. I'm Lieutenant Colonel Mustang."

"A State Alchemist?" Al said.

"Yes." Mustang said.

"Get lost. My friends are hurt!" Kuri snarled.

"She's right you aren't welcome here!" Reiko said.

"Let's here him out." Ed rolled up in his wheelchair.

"Ed! You should be in bed!" Kuri rushed over to him.

"But you don't want to be, do you Elric?" Mustang said. "You want the chance to get your bodies back. The only way to do that is to join the military and become state alchemists. You need to move forward. This is your answer."

He put a folder in Ed's lap.

"There's all you need to know."

"That's enough!" Kaori hissed and pushed Mustang out of her house. "I won't have a dog filling the boys heads with military rhetoric!"

Ed turned to Al and mouthed 'We're jointing.'

Kuri cursed under her breath.

**June 30, 1910**

Rei walked into Ed's room and locked the door. "Ed I don't want to tell you this. But I think you and Al deserve to know. The Hikawa family was massacred by a man with a tattoo like this." He showed Ed a picture. "The man then raped Kuri and then left her for dead. He...wanted me to see. I-I will never forgive him. I will destroy him. I am an avenger!"

"S-Someone raped Kuri...killed your family...and I was too busy making a mistake like this to help her! I just...I-I failed her..." Ed sobbed. "How can she look at me..."

"This isn't about you, idiot! You have to think about her! She is in a state of blissful ignorance! Don't mention it to her! Understand!" Rei yelled.

"Y-Yes!" Ed said.

Xxx

Rei walked into the dark room where Al sat alone. Dawn was just breaking, and she had just awoke, her red hair jumbled around his face, dark eyes poking out as he examined the big suit of armor.

She ran a rough hand over the cool metal. It reminded her of the automail prosthetics she, Kuri and Grams created. It was beautiful in its own way, and he stared in awe. But it also made him so very sad. Al, her Al, was now inside a suit of armor.

Her lifted his head and looked inside at the blood rune, reaching out.

"Please don't." Al's soft voice said.

Rei jumped.

"Good morning, Rei." Al said.

"Rei! You're on! I mean, you're awake! I'm sorry, I was just, uh... what about... I can... um..." Rei said, blushing.

"Are you ok?" Al said. "It's ok if this freaks you out."

Rei shook his head. "Nah. I was just thinking, now you're a shiny. I might just steal you away."

Her eyes glinted gold.

Xxx

"Kuri..." Ed called for her.

"What is it Ed?" Kuri sat down in the chair.

"I want you to make me an arm. And a leg." Ed said. "Automail. I can pay you—"

"No." Kuri said firmly. "Family doesn't pay. I'm working on a bio-magical prototype. Prosthetics that can feel. But it's not ready yet. I promise to study hard and work on it...so as payment for the automail I want something."

"Heh...equivalent exchange. You've been studying alchemy with Al and Rei." Ed said weakly. "What do you want?"

"Rei and I want to join you on your trip to get your bodies back. I'm looking for something too." Kuri said. "No, I can't tell you what it is. But I'd like to find it. I think I can only find what I'm looking for if I'm with you, Ed."

Ed was quiet, thinking. "Alright Kuri. You and Rei can come. Al and I will just have to protect you."

Kuri rolled her eyes. "You think we spent all that time you were training sleeping or something? Grams taught us reikohaidan—martial arts with the art of spiritual power. We won't be dead weights. Besides we have three years of your surgery and rehab to bulk up."

"No." Ed said. "I'll do it in one."

Kuri kissed his forehead. "My little nut job."

"DON'T SAY LITTLE!"

**July 13, 1910**

Kuri approached Ed. Al was in the other room with Rei.

"Hey Ed, I don't...I don't know how to say this." Kuri said.

"Come on out with it then." Ed said.

"Al can't remain in a body without his soul for more than...29 and a half days." Kuri said.

"Th-that's nowhere near enough time!" Ed said.

"The full moon is tonight Ed. I can use reikohaidan to bring her body back...for one night a month. But if it isn't done now, the first time, then yes, she will die. I need you're help. It was your blood seal after all." Kuri said.

Ed was shocked. "And maybe after that you'll teach me this 'reikohaidan.' If it can do that..."

Kuri smirked. "Only if you teach me alchemy."

"I see, so you already learned Equivalent Exchange. Sure, I'll teach ya." Ed said.

Kuri held out her pinkie. "I promise I'll do all I can to put you both back together. I'm walking this path with you Ed. No going back. That's a promise."

Ed grinned and took her pinkie. "Promise!"

Xxx

Kuri could feel it coming in the air tonight, though it wasn't until after dusk that she knew beyond any doubt that the tumescent moon would crest between the proud jut of the rocks this very night.

Kuri prepared herself, taking special care to gather the oils, to pull together the herbs, anything that would give Al more of a fighting chance.

Knowing that the element of the Moon was Water, Kuri chose the largest and most beautiful of the conch shells she had collected during the last full moon. Kuri held it carefully before me while Kaori escorted her from the Uchiha compound to the winding path that led down to the southern shore of the river. As they walked, Kuri saw that the light from their torches reflected the pink center of the shell as if illuminating a secret.

With the aid of Ed, Al, Rei, and Kaori, Kuri lit each of the element candles and put them around Al in the transmutation circle Ed had helped her with.

When the moon was high enough in the sky, Kuri raised the conch, signaling silence, and then she and Ed activated the significantly altered transmutation circle.

The transmutation's light was silver, and Kuri helped Ed back into his wheelchair and the two of them stood back silently, waiting and hoping that their power would be enough.

The light dimmed and the candles went out.

"AL!" Ed wheeled himself to the center of the circle and looked at him.

"Brother you idiot! I'm not wearing any clothes!" Al said.

Kuri rolled her eyes. "Ya know it's better if you just sleep and let your soul recharge inside your body."

"Now your the idiot! You think I'm gonna sleep?! I'm gonna run and skip and dance and eat everything in sight!" Al ran inside. "Well? Come on!"

Unseen to everyone else, Kuri noticed Ed's sad smile, remembering that as the moon set, he would once again be bound to a suit of armor.

**July 15 1910**

Kuri looked at Ed. "You ready?"

"Yes." Ed said. "Do whatever you have to."

Kuri charged her hands with reiki and touched the nerves on his now healed stumps. They went numb to his feelings, but in reality were supercharged and ready to be attached.

Rei came in the room with prosthetics.

"Tell me if it hurts at all." Kuri said.

"I don't care about pain." Ed said. "It's nothing. Compared to what he's given up."

**July 15, 1911**

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Ed said, just coming back from sparring with his brother.

"I have to. Don't question me. You promised we could come." Kuri said.

"I'll second that." Rei came over with Alphonse, watching the house burn.

"This is a new road. For all of us." Ed said. "You gave me limbs. Now I'm gonna start walking."


	3. Blue Roses

**Oct 3, 1911**

"Kuri, Reiko, you're okay with this, right? I mean leaving everything behind. You don't have regrets do you?"

"There's no turning back now." Kuri said.

"And remember, I'm the one who insisted on coming with you." Reiko said.

"Besides, we both know you'll miss home more than I will sister." Kuri said.

"Good riddance! That's what I say . 'Cause ya know who's on his way to becoming a State Alchemist? Me!" Ed said.

"Me too." Al said.

"And when I become a State Alchemist, the first thing I'll do is fix your body ." Ed said.

"I told you Ed, that's not your burden. You just have to take care of yourself." Al said. "I wonder how one goes about becoming a State Alchemist. Do you think we'll have to take a test?"

"Whatever it takes, I'm sure Mustang'll guide us through it. What am I stressing for, Al, with talent like mine. This'll be a cakewalk for me ." Ed looked at Kuri. "What? Are you thinking about Granny Kaori?"

"There's nothing I can do. You stubborn kids made your choice. But you'll realize your mistake and come back home." Granny Kaori had said as they were leaving

Xxx

_Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. That is alchemy's first law of Equivalent Exchange. In those days, we really believed that to be the world's one, and only truth. _

_An' it harm none, do what ye will. That is the Wiccan Rede's Law of Personal Gain. In those days, we really believed that to be the world's one, and only, truth._

**Nov 26, 1911**

Kuri was lying on Ed's shoulder on the bench while Reiko checked train schedules.

"Do you know what time our next train leaves?" Ed said.

"Yeah. Not 'til tomorrow morning."

"Let's get some shuteye." Reiko said.

Kuri jerked awake and Reiko eyed her. She looked like she might say something, but a woman interrupted her.

"My purse! He stole my purse!" A woman said.

"Break's over." Ed said.

"Yep." Al said.

"It's almost too easy. Off to bed with you like good little kids now. What the...?" The purse snatcher stopped as a sacred arrow and two shuriken pinned him by the shirt to the wall and vines held him there, and for good measure, Ed transmuted a cage around him.

"I think you're the one who crawled outta the crib too early." Ed said.

"Nicely done. Now that was something else. Your trick there wouldn't be what they call ''alchemy'' would it?" A man said.

"Uh, yeah." Ed said.

"To think kids your age could be such accomplished alchemists already. Around these parts, the only alchemist I ever get to see is old Majhal." The man said.

"Majhal, huh?" Ed said.

"Yup. They say he does great things for people with his alchemy, like you boys did. He's quite well respected." The man said.

"Where can we find him?" Ed said.

"Oh, next town over. But you really don't want to go there right now boys. I've heard it's become a dangerous place. They say the dead have risen from their graves and are sending the villagers to them." Man said.

"Why are you so interested in meeting this Majhal person?" Kuri asked.

"That name. That same name kept popping up all over those old letters." Ed said.

"You mean Dad's letters?" Al said.

"Yeah, and if I remember, he wrote about human transmutation. I figure if it's the same Majhal, it can't hurt to pay him a visit ." Ed said.

"Yeah! I have a feeling this is going to be a good trip." Al said.

"What's wrong? You seem almost happy ." Ed said.

"Well, we did snag that purse-snatcher, and then everyone was so grateful to us. I guess I'm just starting to see how alchemy has the power to make other people's lives a little bit better." Al said.

**Nov 27, 1911**

"Are you all right, brother?" Al said.

"Yeah, I'm just peachy. I love turbulent carriage rides in seats as soft as granite. It didn't bother you at all?" Ed said.

"Mm-mm." Al said.

"What about you guys?" Ed looked at the Rockbells.

"No complaints!" Reiko said, trying not to laugh at him.

"Will you look at that? Someone's throwing a party, with torches and everything. But they forgot to invite us." Kuri said and jumped.

"Are you alright young lady? It's dangerous around here, they're testing the fireworks for the festival." Majhal said, helping her up.

"You must be Majhal." Ed said.

Xxx

"Such fine workmanship. That's truly an impressive spirit attachment." Majhal said.

"He knows about me..." Ed said, thinking of the fox spirit.

"I'd expect nothing less from the children of Hohenheim. Apparently, you've inherited his great talent. Now then, tell me what can I do for you all today? Surely you've come here seeking something particular, and I can't very well disappoint the children of a dear friend." Majhal said.

Ed started to speak, but Kuri stopped him.

"I read your letters Majhal. I am trying to create a prosthetic that can do things a human can." Kuri said.

Ed looked startled.

"No doubt you're aware. That human alchemy is strictly forbidden by the laws of the state." Majhal said.

"This and that aren't the same thing!" Kuri said. "I am going to use the power of Reikohaidan to give Al and Ed their limbs back!"

Al came in the room and set plates of chicken and veggies on Kuri, Reiko, Ed and Majhal's places. "Eat up."

"Thank you dear," Majhal said. "Kuri, I think you've already seen firsthand the incredibly high toll of messing around with human alchemy. I know how it feels to lose someone, but the act of molding flesh is better left to the hands of God."

"Okay, if that's the way you feel, then why were you so obsessed with it back then?" Kuri said.

"Youthful optimism or youthful foolishness." Majhal said.

"Hello, Mister Majhal, I made a batch of rose jam and had some extra, so I thought perhaps you might enjoy." Lebi said.

"Of course. You spoil me, Lebi. You're too kind." Majhal said.

"Not at all." Lebi said.

"Was there something else, then?" Majhal said.

"No, I'm sorry. Excuse me." Lebi said.

"Well, all right. Take care." Majhal said.

"So, what is this festival we heard about?" Reiko said.

"Oh yes. The Requiem Festival. It's when the spirits of the dead are sent up on fireworks to be returned to Heaven where they belong." Majhal said.

"And what about all these rumors we heard about the dead coming back to life as murderous zombies on a bloody rampage? Did that have anything to do with it?" Ed said.

"Silly rumors of a superstitious town." Majhal said.

"So what do you make of it?" Ed asked Al, as she sat down. "You went out into the town. What did they say?"

"The deaths were strange. Like the last one: One of the villagers just found a girl, lying there, like she was asleep. But she wasn't asleep. And then, on the night of her funeral her sister saw a woman who resembled someone they call 'Karin' standing next to the grave." Al said.

"Karin? Ah, yes, I remember her. She was a florist and the exquisite beauty of her flowers was surpassed only by her own. I can't believe it's been twenty years now. She had recently succeeded in cultivating the extremely rare blue rose. Oh, the woman's smile at the time was simply... But then... on her way to deliver her, by then famous, blue roses into town...And so as she fell to her death that day, she fell out of all of our lives forever." Majhal said.

"But they say this same Karin has been terrorizing the villagers." Al said.

"Absolutely impossible...We both know the dead don't simply ''come back to life.''And even if they could, if you knew Karin at all, you'd know it would be inconceivable for her to harm anyone in life or in death." Majhal said.

Xxx

"So, what do you think, brother?" Al said.

"Well I don't buy ghosts or zombies or the living dead. But, supposing someone were to perform a human transmutation, the only one around here capable of such a thing would be Majhal, who..." Ed said.

"What was that? You hear that, or am I going crazy?" Reiko said.

"Hear... what?" Kuri said.

Xxx

"Brother! Wait for us!" Ed said.

"What's with you?" Al said. "Scaredy-cat."

"Of course not. There aren't really any zombies around, are there?" Ed said.

"Don't be thick, Al. If Karin is roaming these woods, it would only be thanks to human alchemy, which is the only reason we're here." Ed said.

"Over there!" Kuri pointed at a glowing woman. She lunged at Kuri.

"Fireball Jutsu!" Al destroyed the glowing woman.

"That sound again." Reiko said.

"Majhal's just a two-bit alchemist after all. How disappointing." Lust said.

Xxx

Reiko examined Karin's cart of blue roses.

"How unique." Reiko said. "I've never seen this color before. You truly have a gift."

"Thank you miss—"

"It's Reiko."

"Wonderful to meet a fellow gardener." Karin smiled. "Would you like to meet a friend of mine? He likes flowers too."

Reiko nodded. "Do you think I could get some seeds for that flower? I'd like to study it."

"Of course of course. But first you must give something to me." Karin said, leading her into Majhal's waiting arms.

"Equivalent Exchange after all." Majhal said.

"Give me...your youth."

Reiko blacked out.

xxx

"Come on hurry!" Al yanked Ed and Kuri along.

"Where are we going?" Ed demanded.

"A strange woman led Reiko away!" Al said. "She was in some sort of trance. I think it was the blue roses!"

"Majhal's workshop!" Kuri said. "He could be hurting her!"

"Not every alchemist is evil Kuri!" Ed scowled.

"Yeah, all the ones except you and Al." Kuri retorted, throwing open the door.

Xxx

Inside Reiko was tied to a chair sitting back to back with an old woman—Lebi.

Her body was withering as Karin started to grow younger.

"Ed quickly get me some rope!" Kuri shouted. "Al! Break the circle!"

Al transmuted and broke the circle to pieces, stopping the reaction and returning Reiko to normal. Karin lunged at him, but he knocked her to the ground.

Ed handed Kuri the rope. "What are you going to do?!"

"What I should have done!"

Ed looked alarmed then released her. "I trust you."

"I know." Kuri tied Majhal's hands.

"_Ut me manus tua_

_in mea_

_Et cum hoc filum_

_Et se insinuent_

_tuae potestatis_

_Et alligabunt in sempiternum_

_Ex hoc usque_

_ad consummationem saeculi!" _

The rope glowed and vanished.

"W-What?!" Majhal shouted. "I can't transmute! What did you do girl!"

"I stripped your power Majhal." Kuri said. "You will never transmute again. You will just have to grow old with Karin the old fashioned way."

Karin ran to his embrace but he pushed her away.

"Stay back hag!" Majhal said. "You old crone, you aren't my Karin!"

"This is all your fault!" Karin whirled and drew a knife striking out at Reiko.

Al grabbed the knife and transmuted it so that it was broken. "Don't touch my girlfriend!"

Reiko turned to Karin and placed a seed in her hand. "Rest, and grow your beautiful roses."

"She's right. Life is too short to waste time crying over some man." Kuri said.

"Besides that." Reiko held Al's hand. "Someday you'll find a man who loves you for who you are, not what you look like."

Karin stood up, slapped Majhal, and headed back to her rose cart.

"Wh-what about me?!" Majhal said.

"You!" Ed shouted. "After what you've been up to, I'm thinking what Kuri did is almost to lenient. You know what, you should run. Right now."

Majhal scrambled up and took off running.

**Nov 28, 1911**

"Good to see you're depressed and back to normal." Ed said to Al.

"I'm sorry, I was just thinking how alchemy has the power to delude people, too." Al said.

"Yeah... Guess it does." Reiko said.

"Thanks for saving me you guys." Kuri said.

"Please, you saved yourself." Ed said.

"Not really." Reiko said. "She walked into it. Didn't you Kuri?"

"I don't know what your talking about Sis." Kuri said in a tone that meant she wanted her to shut up.

"What do you mean?" Ed said.

"Well Ed you know ever since she was little, Sis has had the Sight. She got it from mom's side of the family. Anyway she gets this funny jerk when she has a vision. I didn't know what she saw, but that was it, wasn't it?" Reiko said.

"He's right." Al said before Ed could start in with the questions. "I saw her jerk too. And she used to say things to me, like she "saw death" on animals or even people. It would scare her until her mom and Granny Kaori had this long talk with her about it. After that... she would come be with them when their time came."

Ed stood up in the middle of the train and went over to where Kuri was sitting. "That's why...you sat alone with Mom after she died. You weren't just saying goodbye! What did you—"

Kuri looked up at him, tears in her eyes. "She didn't want...to go. I had to stay a long time. Much longer than other people. I had to promise I'd look after you guys. I-I told you I promised."

Ed sat down, all the fire gone out of him. "That's why you walked into Majhal's lair today, even knowing he'd try to draw out your soul. You thought we'd learn something useful, huh? How could you be so unbelievably reckless and selfish! Don't you know...if anything happens to you...what would the point be then?!"

Kuri put her hand on his hand. "Y-Yeah I guess so. I don't wanna see that look on your face ever again, Ed." She drew her hand back, then extended her pinkie. "No more being reckless. We do this together or not at all. Promise."

"Promise!" Ed's smile was back as they rode on to their destination.


	4. Train

"Looks like we're getting on this train." Kuri said. "Mustang wants us on it."

"Ugh really..." Ed said. "That guy..."

"Come on." Reiko said, pulling Al along.

"Whoa!" Al said.

"I got sandwiches!" Kuri grinned.

They sat in their compartment, eating, while Ed showed off his automail to a kid.

Kuri laughed at him and they all leaned back to take a snooze.

Xxx

Ed began to drift off to sleep. Kuri idly unbraided his hair and brushed it. He leaned in to her attentions and relaxed against her.

"I was thinking. Isn't it about time Al and Sister..." Kuri trailed off.

"NO!" Ed jerked up. "My little brother is not doing ANYTHING with that fox girl!"

Kuri covered his mouth before he could start a fight with Rei. "Geez calm down. After all it's her responsibility to revive the Hikawa clan. I can't do it, cuz I'm the youngest."

"Huh?" Ed looked over at her. "What's bein younger have to do with it?"

"Well duh Ed." Kuri said. "When I get married, I won't be 'Hikawa' anymore. I'll be...well you remember right?"

"Remember what?" Ed said.

SMACK! Kuri slapped him, dropping the brush and moving to another seat.

Xxx

"He was right! He is here with these girls! And he really is little!" Falman said.

"Who are you calling so puny that you can only make him out under a magnifying glass?!" Ed said.

"Calm down Ed!" Kuri said.

"No, I was just... I'm not the one who said so..." Falman said.

"Be quiet! Everyone, get your hands up!" Bald said.

"Wh-Why, you...!" General Hakuro said.

"Good day, General Hakuro." Bald said.

"It looks like an old fashioned hijacking." Kuri muttered to Rei. "You and Al go through the cars and get all the bad guys. Me and Ed are going up."

With that, she pulled Ed through the window.

Xxx

They climbed on the top of the train and made it to the coal car.

"Ed. You thinking what I'm thinking?" Kuri gestured to the water coolant below.

Ed got an evil smirk on his face.

Xxx

"You can't, Bald! There's someone outrageous up there!" Bad Guy said.

"Bald! Contact with everywhere else has been cut off!" Bad Guy said. "They said something about a big suit of armor and a fox!"

"Don't get excited!" Bald said.

A megaphone appeared in the train car.

"You guys in the criminal group, can you hear me?" Ed said.

"What's that?" Bald said.

"Let the hostages go!" Ed said.

"Are you one of Mustang's secret agents?! If you interfere, I'll kill the hostages, one by one!" Bald said.

"Oh, you're just itching to do it, huh? Well, then..." Ed said, and a water pipe appeared.

"A water... pipe...?" Bald said.

"Okay, hostages, please take cover!" Ed said, and water poured in.

"What?!" Bald said.

Xxx

Kuri and Ed swung in through the window.

"All right, don't move. You're the ringleader, aren't you? What's the matter? Come on out." Ed said.

"Damn...! Before I kill the general, I'll take care of you! Hold it! A fellow Automailer, huh? A brat like you...? Is the military using even children now?" Bald said.

"You'll pay for that "brat" line! And I'm not being used by anyone!" Ed said.

"Kid, let me tell you something. I used to be in the military, long ago. At the time, I thought

I wanted to be better armed. But the military didn't seem to like that idea. They were afraid of me becoming any stronger on my own. Shortly after I had this operation, they got rid of me. And so... and so... I wanted to crush the military! You understand, don't you? If you've got an arm like that, then you must have wanted it too! You wanted to be stronger than anyone else!" Bald said.

"No, I don't understand! And don't you lump my arm in...with yours!" Ed broke Bald's arm.

"Good grief, that was something else." Kuri said as they got off the train.

Xxx

"Don't kill anyone. That's what I told you. As it turns out, it looks like you did as you were told." Roy said.

"You're Mustang, are you?" Ed said.

Roy snapped his fingers and burned Bald.

"A-Awesome!" Reiko said. "Way better than fox fire!"

"I held back. The effect on your body probably isn't as bad as it looks. I am Roy Mustang. My rank is It. colonel, and I am the Flame Alchemist. Remember that." Roy said.

"He's Mustang..." Kuri said.

"Brother!" Al aid.

"Lt. Colonel! Why, you... you knew about all of this when you had us get on this train, huh?!" Ed said.

"It's not as if I had a grasp of everything." Roy said.

"Apparently, those people had us dancing right in the palm of their hand." Ed said.

"But then, there was no way around it. We still don't have any power." Al said.

Xxx

Ed turned to Kuri. "Hey. You forgot this."

He handed her the hairbrush.

"Don't want it." Kuri glared at him. "Brush your own hair, alchemist."

Ed swallowed. She was mad. "I-I didn't forget ok!"

He held out his pinky, though it was automail, different from when they were kids.

She smiled, and took his pinky with hers.

"It's a promise!" They said together.


	5. Alchemy Exam

**Dec 1, 1912**

"You have chosen to take the exam?" Roy said.

"Of course I'm taking it!" Ed said. "I've come this far!"

"The rest of us are taking it too!" Kuri said.

"Well aren't you all bold." Roy said. "Very well, you'll be studying with the Sewing Life Alchemist, Shou Tucker, at his estate. "He's the foremost authority on creating living bodies."

"Is that so?" Al said.

"Two years ago Mr. Tucker created a chimera that could talk. That is how he earned his certification."

"It could talk?!" Ed said.

"Sounds horrible." Kuri made a face.

"Sounds interesting!" Ed's face lit up.

Roy rolled his eyes. "Mr Tucker has a four year old daughter, so behave."

Ed opened his mouth to protest and was tackled by a dog.

Kuri laughed.

"Daddy there are people here." Nina said.

"Ah..." Kuri stared at the little girl.

"Nina get the dog, alright?" Tucker said.

They headed inside and sat at the table for tea.

"Well if you want access to my books, I need to know your secret first—equivalent exchange, and all that." Tucker said.

Ed explained about the transmutation.

Kuri and Reiko were playing with Nina and Alexander.

After that, Ed and Al were led into the library, where they buried themselves in books.

**Dec 18 1912**

The day of the test finally arrived.

Kuri and Ed came out holding on to each other looking weary, and Reiko and Al came out a second later looking happy.

"We didn't finish." Kuri said.

"We did...but we're still unsure." Reiko said.

"Next comes the interview!" Nina said.

Xxx

"Your brother shouldn't take the interview. They will discover about the transmutation and then that will be it for you." Roy said.

"But—" Ed said.

"Brother he's right." Al said. "I don't want to stand in the way."

"You worked so hard!" Rei protested.

"At least one of us can make it." Kuri said.

"Shut up. You're coming with me." Ed said.

xxx

"A golden three-legged stool? Why doesn't it fall over like that?" Kuri said.

"Take a seat. If you are a true alchemist, the chair will not refuse you." Fuhrer said. "Alchemist, at no time allow yourself to be afraid! Very well. So then, let's hear your motivations for taking the test."

"L-it's because..." Kuri said.

"It's because...?" Fuhrer said.

"An it harm none, do what ye will!" Kuri recited.

"What?" Fuhrer was puzzled.

"I want to use my powers for others and not myself!" Kuri clarified.

Xxx

"Al... We chose the right path, didn't we?" Ed said.

"I don't know. But the one thing I am sure about...is that I want to touch you once again, Brother." Al said. "It's strange, huh? Here we are, always so near each other, but I can't even remember what it feels like to touch you, or the warmth of your body."

Xxx

And then, the morning of the practical skills test...

"I'm off!" Ed, Kuri, and Rei said.

"Big Brother and Sisters...!" Nina said.

"Nina..." Kuri said.

"Big Sister, here. It's an incantation, to grant your wish!" Nina said.

"Thanks, Nina!" Ed said.

Xxx

"We now offer you all of the matter that exists within these premises. Please make use of it to transmute whatever you like." Roy said.

"Whatever I like? What on earth should I do in order to pass?" Kuri said.

In the practical course of the exam, the first man makes a huge pillar, but is so exhausted he rests in front of it. The next man uses water and trees to make a hydrogen blimp. However, the pillar causes the blimp to puncture which also causes the pillar to break, and Ed, Rei and Kuri rushed to the rescue. Without the use of a transmutation circle, he reversed the falling pillar and blimp before they could crush the people underneath, Kuri sucked the flammable hydrogen into her Pentacle and Rei turned them into flower petals. This put them at the level of State Alchemist.

Xxx

"Al...I'm going to stop all my wavering! I'm going to just look straight ahead and race forward!" Rei said.

"If I dead-end, I'll deal with that then." Kuri said.

"Someday, no matter what, I'm going to return you back the way you were!" Ed said.

"Mm-hmm! When you do, Brother, your body will be there with me!" Al said.


	6. Night of the Chimera's Cry

Kuri, Rei and Ed were excited, they had gotten their state alchemist certification.

They headed back to the Tucker house to find it deserted.

"Al? Al where are you?" Ed said.

Ed found Al in the center of a transmutation circle. "What did he do to you?!"

"I asked him to help me regain my memories." Al said. "B-but..."

"I'll kill him!" Ed shouted and ran into the middle of the house.

Kuri chased after him.

"Over here. Come on in. Have a look. It's a finished version of a Chimera that can understand human words. Listen, that person is Edward." Shou said.

"Ed... ward..." Chimera said.

"Big... Brother..." Nina the Chimera said.

"Nina, this might hurt a little, but bear with me." Ed said.

"Brother! Are you planning to re-transmute her?!" Al said. "That's something that we can't do..."

"My Chimera has been perfectly transmuted! Nobody can return it to the way it was! Be careful! Make sure you don't do to her what you did to your mother!" Shou said.

"Let's play... Let's... play..." Nina the Chimera said.

"Nina..." Kuri pushed Ed back just before he transmuted and activated her pentacle. "Rin. Pyō. Tō. Ja. Kai. Jin. Retsu. Zai. Zen."

Ed's eyes widened as Nina the Chimera was sucked inside the pentacle. "What have you done?"

"I'm transmuting her. The pentacle is designed for purification anyway. It should wor—" Kuri made a choking sound, as the rebound snaked up both her arms, turning them black.

Ed grabbed the pentacle, trying to pull it away. "Let her out! It's going to kill you! You can't die! You just can't!"

She could barely speak as the blackness skittered towards her heart, but she managed the chant backward, releasing poor Nina the Chimera onto the floor. The blackness receded and she collapsed.

"What's going on here, Edward Elric?!" Basque Grand said.

"He... used his own daughter..." Ed said, holding Kuri in his arms.

"The Chimera and Tucker will be dealt with in conjunction with a court martial. You will not speak of what you saw here to anyone else." Basque Grand said.

"Hold on!" Ed handed Kuri off to her sister and ran after Basque Grand. "You guys knew what Tucker had done, didn't you?! You're just getting rid of the evide-"

They drove off, but Nina the Chimera escaped.

"I'm not letting them get away with this!" Ed said.

Kuri came to. "They can't take her away to be a lab rat!"

"Let's go!" Rei said.

"Right!" Al said.

Xxx

"You are composed of both man and beast, are you?" Scar said to Nina. "Why would I know such a thing? How regrettable...O God, that great God who hast created us and all other things...Please receive this woeful spirit into thy bosom."

He destroyed Nina the Chimera.

Xxx

"Brother!" Al found Nina's remains.

Kuri caught Ed as he fell to the ground and threw up. Rei started to cry.

"Nina...!" Ed shouted, in tears.

xxx

"God, I now understand. The reason why my brother gave me this accursed arm- it was so that I would take those alchemists, who have departed from the path of God, and with their same devilish works...destroy them..." Scar said.

Xxx

Kuri stared at the destroyed Nina.

"It's... as though she was decomposed by an alchemist...but who...?" Kuri said.

"But then, even if we were to do something..." Ed said. "We can't..."

"I'm sorry..." Rei said.

"Nina, I'm sorry..." Kuri said.

"Brother..." Al said.

Ed looked up at Kuri and realized she had not escaped untouched. A lock of her hair had gone white from the failed transmutation, and he could see a line of black in her skin on her right arm.

"Never again," Ed touched her arm, running his hand to her heart. "Just a bit further and you would have..."

His voice failed him.

"I promise Ed. I never want to see that look in your eyes again." Kuri said.


	7. Serial Killer

Jan 1, 1913

"If ever there was a devilish act committed in this world, this incident would definitely have to be it." Hughes said.

"The devil, huh? We State Alchemists are human weapons in the service of the military. Whenever something comes up, we are called upon, and if ordered to, we must dirty our own hands... From the point of doing this or that with other people's lives, there's not a huge difference between the position we're in and the actions that Tucker took. That is the reasoning of an adult. But those children are still so..." Roy said.

"Brother... Brother, the Lt. Colonel..." Al said.

"It's a wasted effort. It is not possible to reconstruct a living creature once its life has been lost. Not for any alchemist." Kuri said.

"Who is it going to please to bring an abortive Chimera back to life?" Ed said.

"There will be even greater suffering and anguish than this waiting for you further down the road you have chosen. As such, you must keep moving forward, even if you have to force yourselves to accept this." Roy said.

"Accept this, you say?!" Ed said.

"There is some purpose you are trying to accomplish, right?" Roy said. "Do you have time to just stand still?"

"For crying out loud, I won't even be able to get in a good bath with my daughter.

From here on, this is a job for the Investigations Department. Stand aside." Hughes said. "This is something awful. Is this the work of that serial killer? That guy specializes in young ladies, right? What's more, this one hasn't been carved up. It's almost as if... ...they were blown up from the inside or something, from the look of it."

Xxx

Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. That is alchemy's first law of Equivalent Exchange. In those days, we really believed that to be the world's one, and only, truth.

An' it harm none, do what ye will. That is the Wiccan Rede's Law of Personal Gain. In those days, we really believed that to be the world's one, and only, truth.

Xxx

"That's a pretty serious look on your face." Roy said.

"For some reason, it feels like I'm at my wit's end. And here I thought I was through

wavering all over the place...So then, what are these orders?" Ed said.

"This." Roy said. "Sort out the materials here and organize them, and make yourself completely familiar with the results of Tucker's research."

"Are you telling me to take over Tucker-san's research?" Ed said.

"He went about it the wrong way, but there were portions of Tucker's research that have merit for the military." Roy said.

"Then you can let Tucker take care of it, can't you?" Ed said.

"He's...dead. Apparently, his guilt was obvious, so at the discretion of the higher-ups, he was executed." Roy said.

"You mean this was covered up! How can they...?!" Ed said.

"Pledge your loyalty to the military." Roy said. "That's the main principle governing State Alchemists. Say, it looks like Tucker-san was also doing research on the Philosopher's Stone."

"Oh? That's nice." Ed said.

"How long are you going to sulk like this, Ed?" Kuri said. "The Philosopher's Stone is the

ultimate secret to us alchemists, you know. It increases your faculty without bound, and makes transmutation beyond principles possible. In other words, the things that

we weren't able to do could be..."

"That thing is just a legend! It's a fairy tale!" Ed said.

"But if Tucker-san, a State Alchemist, was doing research on it, then..." Kuri said.

"Who gives a damn about his research?! Kuri, have you forgotten about Nina?!" Ed said.

"I cannot permit it." Roy said.

"Why not? That serial killer might have done Nina in like that, right?" Ed said. "I'll help out in finding him!"

"And the work you were ordered to do? What about analyzing Tucker's research?" Roy said.

"I don't want to. I'll investigate on my own, then." Ed said.

"Okay. In that case, leave that here." Roy said.

"I intended to." Ed said.

"Brother!" Al said.

"Just a minute! You're not the only one who is upset over not being able to do anything for Nina!" Rei said.

"We' re alchemists, right? Catching criminals is not something that we can do." Kuri said. "We do research, so that if ever another girl like Nina comes along that we can save..."

"You... you're the guy from the library." Ed said.

"If you were able to come and go at the first branch, does that mean you are a State Alchemist?" Scar said.

"At the time, yeah. But not any more." Ed said.

"Is that right? You're better off. You're better off, that is...assuming you don't want

to be destroyed by this arm." Scar said to himself.

Xxx

"Excuse me...?" Ed said.

"That's all right. But then, I don't know much about the Philosopher's Stone, either. At least, I've never heard of it actually existing. I thought it was just a legend." Hughes said.

"I see..." Ed said.

"However, I think you'd be better off not paying any interest in such a thing. It's said that bad things happen to anything that gets close to the Philosopher's Stone." Hughes said. "I don't know any particulars myself, but there are a lot of people who believe in the Philosopher's Stone. What's more, once in a while, I hear stories about alchemists who have succeeded in creating a Philosopher's Stone. Such rumors naturally have a way

of gathering around the military. There should be a number of records about it in the first branch of the Central Library."

"Really?" Ed said.

"But then, only State Alchemists are allowed to make use of it." Hughes said.

"So, a State Alchemist could verify whether the rumors are true or not." Ed said.

"See, I'm right! You think she's cute too, don't you?" Hughes showed him pictures of his daughter.

"Y-Yeah, I guess..." Ed said.

"What do you think? You think she takes after me? What can I say? Everyone says so!" Hughes said.

"Don't bother me, Pops!" Ed said.

"There's no need for that kind of talk. Not when I've been showing you the classified analysis of the serial killer." Hughes said.

"You owe me two, one for the train, and one for your wife's delivery." Ed said.

"Oh, yeah? Well, in any case, we're at a standstill." Hughes said. "The crimes happen within the city, but there are no witnesses. The bodies are outright sliced up, but nobody believes that he could do it all in such a short time."

"Could he have killed them, and then brought the bodies around? How much time has passed from the time of death?" Ed said.

"Not even the investigators are clear on that very often. But between the military and police, we've opened up and checked the trunk of every car...coming into the city. There must be some sort of blind spot. A car that can hide the bodies, or something... Or maybe it's the work of an alchemist..." Hughes said.

"Alchemists are not murderers!" Ed said.

"Er, are you Edward Elric-san?" Woman said.

"Yes." Ed said.

"There's a visitor to see you at the Headquarters reception desk." Woman said.

Xxx

"Howdy!" Barry, dressed as a woman, said. "Thanks, as usual!"

"It's all right." Man said.

"They held the state certification exams again, right?" Barry said.

"Y-Yeah." Man said. "Oh, did you hear? This time, there was a 12-year-old who passed the test. I hear he just does this with his hands, and just like that, he can transmute."

"Really?" Barry said.

"There, the blond one. And he's just a child, too...Oh, come to think of it, watch out for that one guy. They say he only cuts up the pretty ones." Man said.

"Oh my, are you worried about me?" Barry said.

"Sure." Man said.

"I sure hope they catch him soon." Barry said.

"You bet." Man said.

"So, about these incidents...have you heard anything else?" Barry said.

Xxx

"How long is Ed going to keep me waiting?" Kuri said. "That's a refrigeration unit! Central sure does have the latest cars. How nice! I sure would like to dismantle it!"

"I'm afraid having it dismantled would put me out." Barry said.

"I'm sorry! Is this your truck?" Kuri said.

"That's right. This is my food shop's delivery truck." Barry said. "Is something the matter? If you like, would you care to look inside?"

"Huh? I can?! Thanks so much!" Kuri said.

Xxx

"Huh? I told her to wait right here. That's strange..." Woman said. "Elric-san...?"

"Is this...? Kuri? Was there a car stopped here?" Ed said.

"Yeah, there are always refrigerated trucks stopping here, whose dealers serve the military's cafeteria." Woman said.

"Refrigerated truck? Something that could hide a body...? It couldn't be...!" Ed said.

Xxx

"Ed!" Kuri said.

"Kuri are you all right?!" Ed said.

"Were you kidnapped, too?" Kuri said.

"Let's get out of here, quick! I'll be here with you, so don't worry-!" Ed said.

"Good morning, junior." Barry said.

"Why, you...!" Kuri said.

"I heard that you can transmute without using transmutation circles, so just to be safe..." Barry handcuffed Ed, as well as Kuri. "Let me introduce myself. I'm the shop's owner, Barry."

"A man...?" Kuri said.

"As a reward for making it this far, let me show you something you'll like." Barry said.

"Kuri!" Ed said.

"I'm about to craftily dissect this little girl. Be sure to watch closely, now, State Alchemist-san..." Barry said.

"Stop! Why are you doing this?!" Ed said.

"Why? Well now, because I enjoy it, I suppose. The first person I killed was my wife. We were having some petty argument, you see. Then, without meaning to, I killed her. But then, she cut up so neatly, you know? After that, I started wanting to cut people up even more neatly. I wanted everyone to see." Barry said.

"How can one person kill another for something like that?!" Ed said.

"Oh, but they can! Given just the slightest opportunity, a person can kill another." Barry said.

"Stay back!" Kuri said.

"If they go off to war, it's even easier for one person to kill another. Why do you suppose that is?" Barry said.

"I-I don't know." Ed said.

"It's because people want to kill each other. On the battlefield, I saw a State Alchemist just like you kill other people with ease. Splat! Just like that." Barry said.

"No...!" Ed said.

"Why, you...!" Kuri said.

Ed ran forward after snapping the cuffs and nearly stabbed Barry with a cleaver, but Al appeared and stopped him, the cleaver hitting Al's armor.

"What?" Ed said.

"Don't!" Kuri said.

"It will take more than that to kill me, Brother," Al said.

"They're in here!" Rei said.

"Don't move!" Cops said.

"Al..." Ed said.

"Brother... does that hurt?" Al said.

"I thought I was going to get killed. I really thought that I might die...I was scared. Terribly...Terribly scared..." Ed collapsed, and Kuri caught him.

"Thanks to Hughes-san realizing that trucks from this same food shop had passed inspections many times, we somehow managed to get there in time." Rei said.

"Afterward, the case of Barry the Chopper became famous, and it would be spoken of as Brother's first distinguished achievement." Al said.

"Brother...The Philosopher's Stone might really exist." Al said.

"But, in order to search for it, you have to be certified as a State Alchemist." Kuri said.

"Since I don't have a body, I can't really feel the terror you felt, thinking you were going to be killed, Brother." Al said.

"I'm sure it must have been lonely... and painful..." Rei said.

"Sure, I want my old body back...to be human again." Al said.

"Once we find the Philosopher's Stone, even if it means having to go against the flow of the rest of the world, as though nothing will ever come of it... Having nearly been killed,

I realized something...All I could do was scream. My mind just went completely blank. I couldn't even bring myself to think there would be anyone to save me. For all that we are able to do, we'll have our hands full just trying to get our own bodies back. To that end, whether it means being a dog of the military, or cursed as the devil, I don't care... But then, we really aren't devils, much less gods. We're only human! Tiny, insignificant humans, who couldn't even save Nina..." Ed said.

Xxx

"A condition, you say?" Roy said.

"I will obey my duties to the military. As such, I would like to be told all information

there is about the Philosopher's Stone. When I have no other duties, permit me

to search for the Philosopher's Stone." Ed said.

"Are you sure you want it to get out that you committed the sin of human transmutation? Your brother will be brought into the laboratory as an extraordinary example of transmutation. At least, that's the way I could pressure you to make sure you stay in line. Okay, very well. But you will report to me everything you find out about the Philosopher's Stone. You have been given a title from the Fuhrer. It's quite an ironic title, though... "We give the name "Fullmetal" to thee, Edward Elric, in the name of Fuhrer King Bradley..." Roy said.

"Fullmetal?" Ed said.

"State Alchemists are given a silver watch, as well as a second name. The second name that you will bear is "Fullmetal." The Fullmetal Alchemist." Roy said.

"I like it. It has an oppressive feel to it. Sure, I'll take on that name!" Ed said.

"Also, Kurisuta Hikawa has been given the title "Miko." Roy handed him a second watch for Kuri and a certificate.

Xxx

"To celebrate, you're going to treat me to all kinds of delicious things!" Kuri said.

"You've got it backwards, don't you?" Ed said.

"I fixed your arm, didn't I?" Kuri said.

"Brother, I heard that the serial killer didn't have anything to do with Nina." Al said.

"No, he seems to have an alibi for that night." Rei said.

"Then, I wonder who it was that wiped out Nina like that..." Ed said.


End file.
